


Личное дело

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Дин Винчестер? — спросил Сэм. — Я Сэм Мур. Ваш адвокат.</p>
<p>
  <i>Бета Addie Dee. Фик переведён на Фандомную Битву 2013. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking The Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164210) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Кэти постучалась в дверь кабинета Сэма, держа в руках папку и хитро улыбаясь.

— Слышала, что дело Ричардсона сегодня утром закрыли? 

Сэм знал, что это означает, и ни при каких условиях не собирался дать навязать себе бесплатного клиента; он и так работал по двенадцать часов в день, чтобы обеспечить приличное количество нулей в своих счетах. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать нет, нет и еще раз нет, но по какой-то причине колебался слишком долго, и Кэти перешла в атаку:

— Просто взгляни на это дело. Неплатежеспособный клиент, а ты запросто заключишь для него сделку с обвинением и соглашение о признании вины…

— Стой, стой, — Сэм раскрыл папку, — да тут возможна смертная казнь, Кэти!

— Нет судимостей за насильственные преступления, — ответила она, — и орудие убийства не найдено. Окружной прокурор будет счастлив довольствоваться убийством второй степени, может, даже дадут непредумышленное убийство. Ну же, Сэм, прояви сочувствие.

— Ага, помочь убийце? — У Сэма имелась целая куча отличных отмазок: слишком много работы, слишком мало времени, отсутствие опыта в криминальном праве... — Ладно, беру.

Кэти вытаращилась.

— Правда?

Сэм уставился на нее в ответ. В какой момент его мозг и язык пошли разными путями?

— Это что, такой сорт мошенничества? Ты решила, что если я откажусь от дела, ты заставишь меня согласиться на следующее?

— Нет, нет! — тут же запротестовала она, отступая. — Это круто, ты делаешь фантастически много для фирмы. Желаю удачи! — и скрылась за дверью.

— Просто супер, — пробормотал Сэм себе под нос. Его облапошили, как дурачка, и нагрузили клиентом, от которого даже служба общественного защитника захотела избавиться. Сэм барабанил пальцами по столешнице и думал о том, чтобы догнать Кэти и сказать, что он поменял решение и хочет вернуть дело; его ждали двадцать требующих срочного ответа электронных писем, среди которых наверняка затесалась парочка, способная принести оплачиваемую работу.

Но вместо этого он провел рукой по столу, нашарил папку, закрыл ее и засунул в портфель, потом надел пальто и вышел, оставив без внимания мигающий значок голосовой почты и работающий компьютер.

#

Полиция держала его нового клиента в комнате для допросов прикованным к стулу. Белый, не старше тридцати, взгляд открытый и проницательный — брови Сэма поползли вверх: совсем не типичный подозреваемый в убийстве, которых пачками ловила полиция Балтимора.

— Дин Винчестер? — осведомился он. — Я Сэм Мур. Ваш адвокат.

— Чувак, ты — адвокат? Да в твоем возрасте еще в колледже учатся, — отозвался Винчестер.

Сэм вздохнул.

— У меня на стене висят диплом и прочие регалии.

— О, круто, тогда я спасен, — Винчестер жестом показал на пустующий стул. — Садись, Мэтлок*.

Сэм развернул стул и зарылся в бумаги, опустив голову так низко, что челка завесила лоб — в попытке скрыть, что пялится. Винчестер казался симпатичным, может, даже красавчиком — если бы не щетина и синяки, а еще следы вековой усталости на лице. И Сэм никогда раньше в своей жизни его не видел. Никогда. Абсолютно точно.

— Можно получить ручку и бумагу? — поинтересовался Винчестер, протягивая через стол ладонь. Сэм поднял голову. Винчестер поднял брови. — Ну, ручку, которой пишут? — подбросил он подсказку. — Да ладно, я не собираюсь съесть тебя, как Ганнибал Лектер.

— Не видел этот фильм, — Сэм достал линованный блокнот и шариковую ручку из портфеля и, передавая их, коснулся протянутых пальцев. Винчестер озадаченно замер.

Сэму почти удалось отвести взгляд в сторону материалов дела, но только почти.

— Послушайте, мы никогда раньше… — начал он.

— Никогда, — Винчестер на секунду скривил рот. — Я как-то не привык зависать вместе с адвокатами.

Сэм посмотрел на папку, полную предыдущих судимостей: мошенничества с кредитными картами, кражи личности, осквернение могил — осквернение могил? — мелкое магазинное воровство, крупный автомобильный угон и около трех дюжин неявок в суд.

— Да вы шутите.

Винчестер фыркнул и склонился над блокнотом.

— Так вы собираетесь рассказать мне, что произошло? — спросил Сэм, глядя, как тот что-то выводит печатными буквами.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно ответил Винчестер и оттарабанил слово в слово историю, записанную в полицейском отчете: про дружбу и совместную службу его отца с Тони Джайлсом, про то, как приехал в город, чтобы повидать вдову, отлучился в офис, взять кое-какие фото, вернулся в дом, услышал, как она кричит, нашел ее мертвой на полу.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Мистер Винчестер, можно мне высказать предположение?

— Выкладывай, Мэтлок.

— Для начала перестаньте звать меня Мэтлоком.

— Без вопросов, — Винчестер поднял голову и включил улыбку на миллион ватт. — Аттикус**.

Сэм закатил глаза, стараясь не признать, что парень оказался остроумным. 

— Во-вторых, Дин, — он сложил руки на столе и наклонился вперед, — почему бы не сказать мне правду?

Винчестер откинулся назад с оскорбленным выражением на лице.

— Ты, что, не веришь мне?

— Я не коп, понятно? Я твой адвокат! Врать мне — полшага от вранья самому себе, и обычно это ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Ты убил Карен Джайлс?

— Конечно, нет.

— Хорошо, — Сэм не собирался задумываться, почему поверил; его работа была — верить. — Тогда лучший способ тебе выбраться отсюда — рассказать мне все и дать возможность помочь.

Винчестер наклонил голову, как будто обдумывая мысль, а потом развернул блокнот и подтолкнул его по столу.

— Не против начать с того, узнаешь ли ты какие-нибудь из этих слов?  
__________________

_* Мэтлок — Бен Мэтлок, очень дорогой адвокат по уголовным делам, персонаж ТВ-шоу "Мэтлок/Matlock" (1986-1995), который брал со своих клиентов по 100000 за каждое дело, но отрабатывал каждый пенни, находя со своими помощниками настоящих убийц. В сериале Дин назвал так своего адвоката._

_** Атикус — Аттикус Финч, один из главных героев романа "Убить пересмешника", автор Харпер Ли. Пожилой адвокат из Алабамы Аттикус Финч, в одиночку воспитывающий двоих детей, берется за заведомо проигрышное дело, чтобы защитить Тома Робинсона, чернокожего человека, который был обвинен в изнасиловании молодой белой женщины, хотя многие из граждан этого не одобряют._

#

Адвокат ушел; Дин откинулся на спинку стула, тыкая ручкой в пустой лист бумаги. Дела обстояли фигово. Даже если парень попытается чего-нибудь нарыть — на что не приходится слишком рассчитывать — сам Дин бесполезен, пока заперт в камере. Он посмотрел на отражение своего лица в одностороннем стекле. Оставалось еще право телефонного звонка, но Дину некому было звонить, за исключением, может быть, Бобби, а какая польза в том, чтобы нагружать старика еще одной проблемой?

— Они не могут повесить на тебя больше, чем непредумышленное убийство, поэтому не дай себя запугать смертной казнью, — сообщил адвокат. — Нельзя сказать, что это не отстой, — добавил он, заставив Дина поднять голову — разве адвокатам разрешено так разговаривать? — …но прямо сейчас тебе не светит больше, чем от трех до пяти лет с правом условно-досрочного.

От трех до пяти лет за попытку спасти людей. Дин фыркнул. Может, призрак убьет еще кого-нибудь, пока Дин тут прохлаждается, и тем освободит его от обвинений. Мысль была кислой, и она ему не нравилась, но все равно засела в голове. Хотя в тюрьме не так уж плохо: трехразовое питание, постель каждую ночь и ни черта не делать, только работать и спать. Практически каникулы, и куча свободного времени на размышления — а между тем желтоглазый ублюдок, который постепенно уничтожил всю его семью, будет разгуливать где-то на свободе.

Дин непроизвольно сгорбился. Лучше бы вернулись копы: с ними хотя бы можно поцапаться, вытряхнув из головы невеселые мысли.

Но копы будто чуяли, чего он хочет — и оставили одного на пару часов. Однако едва он положил голову на сложенные руки и попытался вздремнуть, один из копов — смазливый сукин сын, вылитый Понч* — тут же распахнул дверь, да так, что она хлопнула по стене, как выстрел, и Дин вскочил с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

— Сука, — произнес он, протирая глаза.

— Ну что, ты хорошенько обдумал свою ситуацию, Дин? — Понч с мерзкой улыбочкой уселся напротив и щелчком снял крышку со стаканчика, чтобы Дин чувствовал запах свежесваренного кофе. — Готов поделиться с нами чем-нибудь новеньким?

— Пока нет, — ответил Дин, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Вам удалось найти орудие убийства? Ах да, разумеется, не удалось.

Понч прищурился.

— Что ты с ним сделал, Дин? Выкинул где-то на улице?

— Итак, сейчас вы разрабатываете версию, что я вышел, сбросил нож и вернулся обратно в дом? — спросил Дин. — Зачем, интересно? Чтобы убедиться, что она не начала снова дышать с полуотрезанной головой?

— Может, чтобы насладиться плодами рук своих? — Понч с хлюпаньем отхлебнул.

Больше он ничего не сказал, лишь сидел и время от времени шумно отпивал из стакана, пока не притащили свежий кофе, сэндвич и миску куриного супа. В животе у Дина заурчало. Он попытался было снова подремать, но коп дождался, пока его глаза закроются, и тут же пнул ножку стула. После этого Дин просто сел ровно, положив руки на колени, и стал представлять, что борется со сном в машине, стараясь проехать лишнюю сотню миль, мотор Детки гудит ровно, а дорога проносится мимо.

Еще через пару часов дверь снова распахнулась и вошел адвокат. Дин посмотрел на парня, пытаясь перебороть глупый, иррациональный проблеск надежды. Мур оглядел его, потом Понча.

— Детектив Шеридан?

Понч с ухмылкой откинул назад голову.

— Вы, наверное, из службы общественных защитников.

— На самом деле я из Венабл, — сказал Мур, с безжалостным превосходством возвращая улыбку, и положил на стол визитную карточку. — Просто занимаюсь иногда бесплатными делами, сами знаете, как это бывает. — Ухмылка Понча померкла и исчезла совсем, когда Мур наклонился и добавил: — А вы лично принесете моему клиенту что-нибудь поесть и чашку кофе в самые ближайшие пятнадцать минут, или я оформлю официальное обвинение в домогательстве. О, и после того, как я закончу разговор с ним, он получит одиночную камеру с койкой на восемь часов.

Уходя, Понч хлопнул дверью.

Мур уселся на освободившийся стул.

— Мой герой, — прозвучало гораздо искреннее, чем Дин собирался. Адвокат его странно успокаивал. Может, потому, что не выглядел типичным адвокатом. Ну да, костюм с галстуком прилагался, но сам парень был юным, длинным и тощим, и с такой копной волос, словно сбежал из какой-нибудь гранжевой группы. По крайней мере не житель благопристойного пригорода, средних лет, и у Дина имелось предчувствие, что адвоката не ждут дома жена и пара-тройка детишек.

Не то чтобы Дин думал о том, кто ждет парня дома; серьезно, какого черта. Он прочистил горло.

— Что-нибудь удалось?

— Довольно много, — Мур открыл папку и достал оттуда восемь фотографий женщин. — Эшланд-стрит находится в не слишком приятном районе. Два убийства, самоубийство, три передозировки наркотиками и двое пропавших без вести.

Дин потянулся к фотографиям, но Мур прижал их к столу, положив свои руки поверх рук Дина. У него оказались мягкие ладони, за исключением пары мозолей на пальцах, которыми он привык держать ручку, но они были до смешного огромные, руки парня, который, наверное, никогда не беспокоился о том, что ему могут причинить вред, во всяком случае, не другие люди. Кончики его пальцев покоились на запястьях Дина. Дин сжал под столом ноги и задумался, показалось ли ему, что Мур немного покраснел, или нет.

Мур кашлянул.

— Мы заключили сделку. Я достаю тебе фото, а ты рассказываешь мне остальное.

— Э, да, но это будет непросто, пока я не узнаю подробности про всех этих телок, — Дин попытался высвободить руки. Парень помог уже гораздо больше, чем Дин рассчитывал, но он был чертовски уверен, что на этом все и закончится, начни он рассказывать про мстительных духов. — Это сложная тема… — Они оба отдернули руки и выпрямились, когда дверь распахнулась и появился Понч с сэндвичами и чашкой кофе.

Тарелка грохнулась на стол перед Дином, кофе из чашки выплеснулся.

— Извини, — сказал Понч неискренне. — Этого достаточно для вашего клиента? — он прищурился, глядя на стол, с которого Мур поспешно убирал фотографии.

— Просто замечательно, — ответил Мур. — Пока достаточно, спасибо. — Он продолжал улыбаться, пока Понч не свалил из комнаты. — Мудак.

Дин уже отпил половину чашки и чуть не поперхнулся через нос остатками кофе.

— Серьезно, тебе правда позволено говорить такое?

— Собираешься подать на меня жалобу в адвокатскую коллегию? — поинтересовался Мур. — А теперь валяй, рассказывай, дай мне, с чем дальше работать.

— Послушай, ты можешь выпустить меня под залог? — резко спросил Дин.

— Нет, если судья не будет пьян в стельку, — ответил Мур. Дин поднял взгляд. — Это значит «нет».

— Круто, — пробормотал Дин, вздохнул и принялся за сэндвич — салат с тунцом на непропеченном белом хлебе, но Дин и в лучшие-то времена был непривередлив. Он не сводил глаз с бумажной тарелки и сконцентрировался на пережевывании.

Мур произнес с нажимом:

— Знаешь, обычно мое время стоит три сотни баксов в час, поэтому лучше бы ты не тратил его понапрасну.

— Чувак, ты смеешься надо мной? — уставился на него Дин. — Три сотни в час! Ты что, добавлял к допросам… — он постарался остановиться вовремя, но слово «отсосы» уже почти сорвалось с кончика языка, и Мур наверняка его услышал, потому что опустил голову и скривил рот, словно изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.

— Может, я настолько хороший адвокат, — сказал Мур через секунду еще немного дрожащим голосом. — Почему ты не хочешь проверить?

Дин не знал, зачем тянет время. Не то чтобы он мог что-то потерять, рассказав парню все как есть, он просто… не хотел, чтобы его списали. Чертовски глупо, если учесть, что он и так — благотворительность. Дин бросил корку от сэндвича на тарелку, слизал с большого пальца майонез и усмехнулся:

— Отлично. Ты хотел правду, ты ее получишь.

____________________  
* _Понч — Фрэнк "Понч" Пончерелло был одним из главных героев сериала CHiPs (1977-1983), рассказывавшего о двух полицейских на мотоциклах из Калифорнийского дорожного патруля. В сериале Дин называл так полицейского, который его допрашивал._

#

— Знаешь, — Сэм старался говорить спокойно и ровно, — это не совсем то, что я имел в виду, когда предложил помощь. 

Не сработало — слова выходили по-прежнему жалкими. Он все еще видел перед глазами окровавленное женское лицо, уставившееся на него из зеркала в туалете, — а он всего-то вышел умыть лицо холодной водой после дьявольской подачи Дина!

Дин не поднимал взгляда; он поворачивал руки Сэма туда-сюда, разглядывая синяки вокруг запястий.

— Это в самом деле происходит с тобой, — сказал Сэм, присматриваясь к нему. — Ты… ты видел их раньше. Призраков.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Дин. — Существует много разных видов сверхъестественной дряни. Этот похож на неупокоенного духа и довольно мерзкого притом. Они возникают обычно после насильственной смерти.

Сэм сглотнул.

— А они сами могут не совершать насилие, да? Духи, я имею в виду. Иногда они просто… присутствуют?

Дин остановился и взглянул на него, подняв брови.

— Чувак, о чем ты говоришь?

Сэм понял, что сболтнул лишнего. 

— Я видел их раньше.

Дин усилил хватку; он не отпускал руки Сэма.

— Что, прости? 

Синяки не болели, они просто ощущались… ощущались немного странно. На самом деле это было приятно: твердые, сильные и теплые руки Дина на холодной коже.

— Я видел сверхъестественное. Просто… не такое. — Старуха, сидящая с вязаньем в кресле-качалке в Саванне, пока вся остальная экскурсия, явившаяся посмотреть на привидение, шумно бродила по «проклятому» дому, не обращая на нее никакого внимания. Девочка под деревом в Стэнфорде, которая рыдала над телеграммой, одетая, как показывают в фильмах про Вторую мировую. Расплывчатый мужчина за окном в поезде, выглядевший таким растерянным, когда люди проходили сквозь него, не замечая. 

Сэм ощущал их скорее как воспоминания, совсем не так реально, как ту женщину в зеркале с кровавыми глазами и кровавым ртом, открывавшимся беззвучно в тщетной попытке что-то сказать.

— Господи, да ты прямо экстрасенс, — выдал Дин таким тоном, словно это слово имело какой-то смысл в нормальном мире. — Черт побери. Стоило тебя предупредить. У призраков крышу сносит от всей этой экстрасенсорной фигни, не удивительно, что тетка к тебе прицепилась.

Сэм посмотрел на свои запястья: загорелые ладони Дина выделялись на фоне светлой кожи, большие пальцы лежали на точках пульса. Сэм не собирался думать о кошмарах, что бы они ни значили, он никогда не был психом или слишком впечатлительным и не намеревался становиться сейчас.

Дин отпустил его и взял стопку фотографий.

— Ладно, взгляни на них и скажи, узнаешь ли ты кого-нибудь, — прозвучало продолжением всего сегодняшнего безумия — пока на стол не легла третья фотография. Голубоглазая женщина смотрела со снимка с угрюмым вызовом, и несмотря на не слипшиеся от крови волосы, не узнать ее было невозможно.

— Это она, — голос дрогнул. Сэм ничего себе не придумал, все случилось на самом деле. — Это она.

Три часа спустя он стоял, снова пялясь в ее лицо, в заброшенной скобяной лавке на Эшланд-стрит, и его сердце билось в такт со струйками крови, выливающимися из уголков раскрытого рта, текущими из разреза на горле. Сэм не боялся, сам не знал почему: может, из-за шока, а скорее — из-за того, что, даже жуткая, реальность оказалась лучше страха, с которым он жил много лет на тонкой грани, отделявшей его от комнат с мягкими стенами, таблеток и психиатров. Женщина выглядела такой маленькой, когда он смотрел на нее с высоты своего роста, маленькой, сломленной и растерзанной, и он даже не вздрогнул, когда она подняла руку в указующем жесте.

Сэм повернулся и увидел это на стене: зеркально перевернутые буквы, отпечатанные солнечным светом через пыльное стекло.

#

— Не думаю, что она хочет навредить мне, — сказал он, как только охранники оставили его снова наедине с Дином. — Думаю, она хотела мне что-то сказать.

— Постой, постой, — Дин поднял руки, точнее, попытался: наручник дернул его назад. — Чувак, серьезно, это никуда не годится. У тебя есть скрепка?

Сэм достал одну из портфеля и поднял так, чтобы Дин не мог дотянуться.

— Ты не будешь пытаться сбежать прямо отсюда.

— Конечно, нет.

— Ах-ха, — ответил Сэм. — Без дураков. Мне нужно твое слово. Я не стану помогать тебе погибнуть при попытке побега.

Дин сердито нахмурился, но выдал в конце концов:

— Ладно, давай ее сюда, — и выкрутился из наручников меньше чем за тридцать секунд.

— Это утешает, — Сэм подхватил пустое стальное кольцо. — Рад, что от них не так просто избавиться.

Дин ухмыльнулся и засунул скрепку в карман.

— Я их обратно надену, когда ты уйдешь. Тебе удалось найти тело?

— Да, — сказал Сэм, — потому что она привела меня к нему. Говорю же тебе, она не хочет мне вреда. — Он встал рядом с Дином и открыл свой смартфон, показывая фотографии трупа. — Послушай, я должен рассказать про это полиции. Не про призрака, — добавил он, — а про тело. Если они смогут найти связь между ней и убийством Джайлсов…

— Ну ладно, — произнес Дин, — и когда они тебя спросят, откуда ты узнал, где находится труп, что ты им скажешь? Они решат, это я тебя навел, и я буду в еще большей жопе, чем сейчас.

Сэм запустил руки в волосы.

— Блин, — он отвернулся. Странно — теперь, когда он видел ее тело, видел ее скрученные запястья, все, о чем получалось думать — боль в его собственных. Кто-то проделал это с ней, связал, раскроил горло, а потом запихнул тело в стену, как кусок мусора. — А что, если это не она делает? Что, если не она убивает людей?

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Дин.

— У нее было разрезано горло, — ответил Сэм. — Точно так же, как у Тони и Карен — так глубоко, что позвоночник видно. — Он повернулся к Дину. — Кто бы ее ни убил… готов поспорить, что это тот же человек, кто убил Джайлсов.

Дин оперся о стену и нахмурился.

— Похоже на то. Тогда она не мстительный дух, а… — он остановился и вздернул голову, глядя в глаза Сэму.

— Что? — спросил Сэм.

— Она — предвестник смерти, — Дин провел ладонью по рту. — А ты ее видел.

#

Дин споткнулся, когда Понч втолкнул его в новую комнату для допросов, и схватился за стол. Коп прицепил свободный конец наручников к ножке стола, пихнул Дина на стул, ухмыльнулся:

— Устраивайся, Винчестер. Я вернусь поболтать через какое-то время, — и вышел.

Дин посмотрел на огромное окно без решетки, потом на наручник, прикованный к непривинченному к полу столу.

— Чувак, да ты смеешься надо мной, — вслух произнес он. Приподнял стол свободной рукой, и наручник скатился вниз, словно кольцеброс на местной ярмарке.

Пожарная лестница оказалась рядом с окном и выходила на узкий проулок, заставленный полицейскими машинами и мусорными баками. Дин засунул голову обратно и посмотрел на часы над дверью. Мур ушел за делом Клэр Беккер пятнадцать минут назад. Быстро найти все записи точно не выйдет, к тому же Дин смекнул, что копы переместили его в другое место, чтобы поиздеваться над адвокатом, так что пройдет еще время, прежде чем Муру скажут, куда делся его клиент.

Дин потер большим пальцем запястье под наручником. Ну давай, это же не считается нарушением данного слова, если он даже не использует скрепку, чтобы освободиться, а другого шанса может не представиться. Когда Дин будет на воле, то сможет, наверное, и сам отыскать что нужно, и главное — сможет хоть что-то сделать с информацией, которая у него есть. От этого, скорее всего, зависит жизнь Мура, раз уж того посетил дружелюбный соседский предвестник смерти.

Надо решаться, черт возьми. В любую секунду Понч вернется и поймет свою глупую ошибку. Словно он практически пригласил Дина к побегу…

… так что если еще одно убийство случится…

— Господи Иисусе, — дошло до Дина, и он, нашарив в кармане скрепку, открыл наручник так быстро, как только смог; сердце бешено колотилось. У Дина не было пушки, не было вообще ничего. За неимением лучшего он засунул наручники в карманы, запихнув свободный конец цепочки за пояс штанов сзади. Потом заблокировал дверь стулом и выбрался через окно, соскользнув вниз по стене.

Приземлился Дин за мусорными баками и присел на корточки, пытаясь обдумать ситуацию. Сукин сын Понч не решится напасть на Мура, пока Дин не улизнет на волю, чтобы сыграть роль козла отпущения. Он не посмеет. Дин прижал ладони ко лбу. Шеридан подождет, пока не прозвучит сигнал всем постам о побеге, и тогда уже… но он не станет стрелять в Мура посреди чертова полицейского участка. Спрячет где-нибудь неподалеку, где сможет заняться им по-тихому, когда будет уверен, что Дин окончательно сбежал.

Дин протиснулся между баками и огляделся. Узкую улочку позади участка заполняли полицейские машины, припаркованные в шахматном порядке. С двух сторон гудели оживленные улицы; Шеридан не сможет провести парня ростом шесть футов и пять дюймов там среди бела дня, даже тыча ему в спину пистолетом. Но напротив тянулся ряд многоквартирных домов, и один из них, с пыльными, забитыми досками окнами, выглядел заброшенным.

Входная дверь оказалась просто старым металлическим листом с висячим замком, и, слава тебе господи, замок кто-то сбил совсем недавно: по нему шли свежие царапины, а асфальт внизу устилали хлопья ржавчины. Дин толкнул дверь и, пригнувшись, быстро нырнул внутрь. Ладони жгло после приземления — пожарная лестница оказалась высоковата. Он не сомневался, что обогнал Понча, если только тот не подготовился заранее, чтобы устроить ловушку: Дина могли взять прямо в луже крови Мура, как уже случилось в точности с Карен Джайлс, а теперь он даже лучше подходил на роль обвиняемого. Но он не собирался размышлять над таким вариантом, пока тот не стал правдой, а если это все-таки произойдет — Дин просто выберется отсюда, добудет пушку и разнесет сукину сыну башку, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в жизни.

Но Мур нашелся живой, с кляпом во рту, с заведенными назад и прикованными к колонне руками. Дин опустился перед ним на колени и выдернул кляп изо рта.

— Это Шеридан, — Мур тяжело дышал. Дин стиснул зубы и наклонился, чтобы снять с него наручники.

— Да, знаю.

— Он арестовывал ее за героин… — Входная дверь хлопнула, и Мур напрягся. — Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, — прошипел он, вертя головой. — Дин…

— Заткнись, — прошипел Дин в ответ, пытаясь в темноте на скорость расцепить наручники саднящими пальцами, не имея ничего, кроме чертовой скрепки. Наконец стальной браслет клацнул, и Дин потащил Мура глубже внутрь здания, держась между ним и входом.

Мур вцепился в руку и, подтянув ближе, приложил губы к уху:

— Подвал… грузовой люк?

Дин кивнул, они поползли в сторону лестницы и — замерли: комнату разрезал луч фонаря. Распластавшись позади старого стеллажа, оба следили, как приближаются шаги, как столб света мечется вверх-вниз по колонне, по пустым наручникам и брошенному кляпу.

— Что ж, надо отдать тебе должное, — раздался голос Шеридана, — это был хороший ход. Почему бы теперь вам обоим не выйти и не покончить со всем по-быстрому?  
Внезапно вспыхнул верхний свет, лампы замерцали сквозь разбитые стеклянные абажуры. Мур крепче схватил Дина за руку. Луч фонаря очертил круг.

— Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты вернулся, Винчестер, — голос Шеридана раздался ближе. Дин увидел копа: тот осторожно приближался, держа пушку на одном уровне с фонарем и освещая комнату короткими взмахами. — Тебе же хуже. Если бы сбежал, прожил бы чуть подольше.

Через минуту он отрежет их от лестницы, и следующий круг фонарем, скорее всего, разоблачит их укрытие. Дин оглянулся на дверь: слишком большой квадрат света, рванут туда — и их спины станут идеальной мишенью. Но если Дин собьет с ног Шеридана и даст Муру возможность убежать…

— Если мы обойдем его с двух сторон… — прошептал Мур так близко, что от его дыхания зашевелились волоски у Дина на шее.

Шеридан, развернувшись, подошел еще ближе.

— Вы не сможете прятаться вечно.

Дин осмотрел стеллаж: восемь футов в высоту, крепкая сталь — одному не сдвинуть, но… Дин глянул на Мура, и они, упершись вдвоем руками в основание, толкнули стеллаж вперед. Тот поддался с грохотом, и Шеридан поспешно отпрыгнул, спасаясь, но Дин рванул вперед и прижал копа к полу.

— Сукин сын, — Дин, тяжело дыша, вмазал ему пару раз, аж заболели костяшки, но Шеридан треснул его по челюсти зажатым в руке пистолетом.

Дин откатился в сторону, тряся гудящей головой и крича на себя мысленно: «Вставай, вставай, твою мать, Дин!» Мур вцепился Шеридану в руку с пистолетом, пытаясь отвести дуло; он был большой парень, легко прижимал копа ногой к полу, но ни черта не понимал, как нужно драться. Шеридан пнул его свободной рукой прямо по почке, заставив согнуться пополам, тут же поднялся, задыхаясь, и приставил дуло к его затылку. 

Внезапно лицо копа побелело, и Дин отчаянным рывком скользнул по полу, обхватив Шеридaна за колени; над головой, как раскат грома, раздался выстрел, и сразу за ним сочный звук, словно раскололась дыня — это голова Шеридана ударилась о верхний край бетонной лестницы.

Дин, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, хватая ртом воздух, и повернулся. Мур сидел выпрямившись и уставившись в пространство, и когда Дин проследил за его взглядом, то увидел ее — мертвенно-бледный призрак с зияющим горлом. Шеридан по-прежнему лежал на лестнице, кровь расплывалась под ним лужей и капала по ступеням вниз. Призрак улыбнулся своим наполненным кровью ртом и исчез.

#

Дежурный офицер выдала Дину его бумажник, ключи от машины и мобильный телефон.

— Распишитесь здесь, — сказала она, скучая, и он, накорябав «Стив МакКуин», рассовал свое добро по карманам.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Мур от дверей.

— Они забрали все мои кредитки, — пожаловался Дин, роясь в бумажнике. У него осталось сорок долларов наличными, и больше рассчитывать не приходилось ни на что, пока он не доберется до тайника в Импале.

Мур закатил глаза. 

— Тебе еще повезло, что не придется пахать на общественных работах следующие десять лет.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что это им повезло, раз я не стал подавать иск за неправомерный арест после того, как Понч пытался меня продырявить, — Дин толкнул дверь, остановился на верхней ступеньке и потянул руки за спиной, делая глубокие вдохи. Мур стоял рядом, его зачесанные назад волосы растрепались, галстук развязался, на губе красовался синяк, и завершал картину портфель, болтающийся под мышкой. Осталось одно рукопожатие — и Мур вернется к своей престижной жизни, тачке последней модели и адвокатской конторе в одном из тех сияющих небоскребов на заднем плане, а Дин найдет какую-нибудь круглосуточную забегаловку, чтобы пересидеть там, пока не откроют штрафную стоянку: тогда он наконец вызволит свою Детку и отправится в путь.

Уголки губ Мура опустились вниз, и он вовсе не выглядел счастливым. Они оба молчали, и молчание длилось так долго, что уже становилось странным. Дин сунул руки в карманы и разбил пугающую тишину:

— Ну, э, я не смогу забрать машину со стоянки раньше девяти утра, правильно?

— Да, извини, я… — Мур вздрогнул от неожиданности. — У тебя не должно быть там никаких проблем, и если они попробуют взять с тебя плату, просто позвони мне… у тебя есть мой номер сотового?

— Давай я его вобью… — отозвался Дин, и они стали возиться с телефонами, набирать цифры, пока не оказались ровно на том месте, откуда начали. Нельзя было ничего сделать, только отложить неминуемое еще ненадолго, но и это сошло бы на данный момент, так что Дин вдруг нашел выход: — Я могу угостить тебя выпивкой?

Мур снова чуть-чуть покраснел:

— Да. Да, это было бы… да, конечно.

Они отыскали в ближайшем ирландском баре темный уголок. Собравшийся народ вопил, смотря по телевизору игру, поэтому приходилось близко склоняться друг к другу, чтобы расслышать слова. Официантка принесла им по порции виски и по бутылке пива. Дин то и дело коленями случайно касался под столом ног Мура — у чувака были конечности длиной в милю.

— Мне только двадцать пять. Заметно, да? — Мур чуть скривил рот в ответ на вопрос Дина и опустил голову, ковыряясь в жареном картофеле. — Мои родители… сестра всего на год младше меня, и с деньгами на колледж было туго, поэтому…— он пожал плечами. — Я перескочил через пару классов в средней школе и еще через один в старшей, брал как можно больше дополнительных предметов, закончил Стэнфорд за три года вместо четырех.

Он словно говорил на иностранном языке. Дин перестал ходить в школу в шестнадцать.

— Отец получил травму на работе, — сказал он, рисуя на столе линии из конденсата со стаканов, даже не зная, какого черта он вообще рассказывает это, почему открывает всю подноготную и вываливает свою историю. — Мы охотились на стаю фауков — что-то вроде снежного человека, только они меньше и любят жрать людей вместо того, чтобы держаться от них подальше — и один из них вывел отца из строя, мне пришлось заканчивать охоту в одиночку. После этого я решил, что заслужил право решать за себя, и он сдался.

Мур издал короткий смешок.

— Забавно, знаешь, как ты об этом просто говоришь. Об этих вещах, — он опустил голову. — Однажды, когда я был ребенком, я признался, что видел… нечто подобное, — добавил он тихо. — Моя мама страшно испугалась. Отвела меня к психиатру, они почти посадили меня на таблетки, только я сделал вид, что больше ничего такого не вижу. Я несколько месяцев боялся, что они отправят меня назад или что-то в этом роде.

— Отправят назад? — спросил Дин.

— Да, я… меня усыновили, — Мур поднял голову и улыбнулся, только улыбка вышла странной: раз — и нет ее. — Через два месяца после того, как они взяли меня, моя мама узнала, что беременна Джесс. Они пытались завести детей много лет. Но такое иногда случается, — добавил он. — Они никогда… они очень старались не относиться к нам по-разному. Но…

— Кровное родство имеет значение, — сказал Дин. Мур посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Это правда, — категорично добавил Дин. — Ерунда, когда говорят по-другому. Ты никогда не искал своих родных?

— Они умерли, — сказал Мур. — Был пожар. Я выжил — пожарные спасли меня, но все остальные погибли, все погибли. — Он вынул бумажник и достал оттуда фотографию улыбающейся счастливой семьи: родители, маленькая девочка и младенец; края фотографии пожелтели и обуглились. — Их звали Робинсоны. Не слишком редкая фамилия. Я никогда особо не пытался найти остальных родственников. Решил, что бесполезно: если и есть кто, то я им явно не нужен.

Он снова склонил голову, неровными полосками отрывая верхний слой этикетки от бутылки; комочки из бумаги и клея сыпались у него из пальцев.

Дин сделал еще один глоток и, поставив на стол пустой стакан, сказал:

— Социальная служба забрала моего брата, когда мне было четыре.

Мур вскинул голову. Дин не смотрел ему в лицо, просто продолжил:

— Когда умерла мама, отец немного слетел с катушек. Он… — рука сама дернулась в сторону, — когда они пришли, он где-то пьянствовал два дня. Они собирались забрать нас обоих. Но я был старше и смог спрятаться, а мой брат плакал… Неважно. Отец схватил меня и сбежал, и в это время брата отдали кому-то и закрыли все записи. Мы не смогли его найти, — Дин сгорбился. — Его тоже звали Сэм. Сэмми.

Вот и все, что Дин помнил о первых пяти или шести годах после маминой смерти: поиски Сэмми — единственное, о чем мог думать отец; но зацепки приводили в тупик одна за другой, и даже выкраденные из социальной службы документы оказывались бесполезными и фальшивыми. Дин все время знал, что это его вина. Он должен был взять Сэмми из колыбели, спрятаться с ним в стенном шкафу или снаружи в кустах, должен был найти способ, чтобы заглушить его плач. Он знал, но слишком боялся признаться, выразить это словами, и наконец на свой десятый день рождения, оставшись один в мотельном номере, пока отец расследовал очередную версию, он понял, что устал быть трусом. Это он потерял Сэмми и сейчас продолжал терять Сэмми, потому что мешался на пути. Он написал отцу прощальное письмо, взял одно из ружей и ушел.

Он неделю спал на улице и ел объедки из мусорных баков, укрываясь от копов и бандитов, пытаясь согреться в картонных коробках над сточными решетками, пока отец не нашел его. Дин поначалу не понял, что происходит, потому что отец _плакал_ , держа его на коленях в проулке позади дешевого китайского ресторана на Блум-стрит. После этого отец перестал так много искать Сэма и занялся тренировками Дина, обучая его охоте. _Это не твоя вина. Где бы Сэмми ни был, он в безопасности. В большей безопасности, чем он был бы с нами. Когда-нибудь мы его найдем, и на этот раз ты будешь готов защитить его._ Этой лжи Дин никогда не верил, но сделал вид, что проглотил, и продолжил охотиться, потому что не мог ничего больше сделать, и каждый убитый им монстр становился монстром, который уже не мог навредить Сэмми, жившему где-то в безопасности и счастливом неведении.

А теперь отец был мертв, и Сэмми уже двадцать лет как потерян, и не осталось ничего кроме охоты — до тех пор, пока в один из дней нечто не прикончит Дина, если тот не успеет первым. Он сглотнул.

— Я не смог… я не спас его.

— Ну, — мягко сказал Мур, чокаясь с Дином стаканами, не разжимая руки, толкаясь костяшками прямо в кулак. — Зато ты спас меня.

Дин посмотрел на него: не _его_ , чей-то Сэм; кто-то тоже потерял его, и он выпустил стакан, даже не задумываясь, что делает, а Сэм медленно раскрыл ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться к коже Дина, нежно поглаживая по царапинам и ссадинам, переплетаясь пальцами. Дин не сводил взгляда с их рук. Он учащенно дышал, и у него не находилось больше оправданий тому, что он чувствовал. Он никогда… никогда даже не думал, чтобы хотеть такого…

— Я не… — хрипло сказал Сэм. — Я не то чтобы…

— Да, — тихо отозвался Дин, но не отнял руку.

И Сэм произнес: 

— Я живу тут недалеко.

#

Они упали в дверной проем, шарахнув дверью, на ходу избавляясь от одежды. Сэм всегда казался себе слишком большим, слишком неуклюжим с тех пор, как у него в тринадцать лет случился первый скачок роста; у отца рост был пять футов девять дюймов, у матери — пять и четыре, и Сэм еще острее чувствовал себя кукушонком в гнезде, когда среди ночи крался по лестнице к холодильнику, потому что закончил ужин вместе со всеми, но все равно остался голодным. И он всегда был осторожен во время секса, не зная куда девать свои большие руки.

Дин оказался меньше его ростом, но сложен, как скала, такой сильный, что, обхватив Сэма за бедра, легко протащил его прямо через порог и еще пинком закрыл дверь за собой, при этом ни разу не оторвавшись от рта Сэма, даже не обернувшись. 

Губы Дина, его кожа были потрясающими на вкус; Сэм уткнулся лицом ему в шею, просто вдыхая запах, ощущая на языке пот и соль. Никто на свете так не заводил его.

— Господе Иисусе, — прорычал Дин и оттолкнул Сэма, отступив назад, чтобы снять через голову футболку. Сэм схватился за край кухонного стола и, с трудом переводя дыхание, наблюдал, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, выточенные не визитами в качалку, а тяжелым трудом. Дин выглядел настолько великолепно, что пересыхало во рту. Он обнажался легко, непринужденно: расстегнул пряжку ремня, стащил вниз джинсы, стянул ботинки; один ботинок с тяжелым стуком полетел на пол.

Дин остановился и посмотрел на Сэма, все еще держа второй в руке.

— Чувак, если я один на этой вечеринке, то мне чертовски не по себе.

— Нет, просто я… — прошептал Сэм, пытаясь говорить громче, — я хотел посмотреть на тебя.

Дин густо покраснел, облизал губы:

— А, ну ладно, — и переступил через джинсы. Фигурой он походил на скульптуру эпохи Ренессанса, нагой, с одним лишь кулоном на груди; загар наслаивался на его кожу размытыми концентрическими кругами от шеи, запястий и талии. При взгляде на толстый, налитой член думать получалось только о том, чтобы взять его в рот и облизать; ждать дальше не получалось — и Сэм сделал пару шагов через комнату и опустился на колени. Дин гортанно застонал, вцепившись в его плечи, сильно, до синяков. Сэм удержал его, обхватив ладонями задницу, и, наклонившись, попробовал член на вкус, обводя языком головку.

— Ох, блядь, — Дин выгнулся, и Сэм притянул его ближе, посасывая тонкую и нежную кожу головки, и ему потребовалось остановиться и просто прижать лицо к животу Дина, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его собственный член выпирал в штанах, и Сэм схватился за пояс, не выпуская головку члена Дина изо рта, скользя языком вокруг венчика.

Дин поднял Сэма на ноги, дергая галстук, рубашку и пиджак, чуть не оторвав пуговицы, и, стиснув зубы, потащил в сторону спальни. Сэм споткнулся о собственные штаны, запутавшиеся на лодыжках, Дин — об его ноги, и оба почти рухнули на пороге. Дину все-таки удалось удержать равновесие и подтолкнуть Сэма к кровати, на которую они упали, вцепившись друг в друга, уже голые, и Сэм никак не мог насытиться.

— Сэм, господи, Сэм, — непрерывно повторял Дин, задыхаясь, лихорадочно двигаясь, пытаясь раздвинуть бедром ноги Сэма. Тот откинул назад голову и зарычал, хватая Дина за спину, скользя ладонью по потной коже. 

— Да, — говорил Сэм.

Они путались в сбившихся простынях, вжимались друг в друга, переплетаясь ногами, толкаясь бедрами, перекатывались, и член Дина, сочащийся смазкой, бил Сэма по животу. Сэм не хотел медлить, ждать, он хотел…

— Да, да, — отвечал Дин и дрочил себе, кончая быстрыми, горячими струями на бедра Сэма, его член, и Сэм, откинувшись назад, тут же кончил сам, содрогаясь всем телом.

Они упали навзничь рядом друг с другом.

— Ого, — сказал Дин немного ошеломленно.

— Ага, — ответил Сэм, уставившись в потолок.

Они просто лежали, тяжело дыша, и Дин добавил:

— Ты хочешь пиццу?

— И пива, — согласился Сэм.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — сказал Дин.

#

Следующее утро началось с того, что Дин и горничная испугали друг друга: услышав шорох за дверью, Дин не нашел свой нож под подушкой, на автомате схватил каминную кочергу и бросился на звук. Женщина посреди гостиной вскрикнула, потом вскрикнула еще раз — в этот момент Дин осознал, что стоит совершенно голый, и резво скрылся в спальне. Где нашел письмо от Сэма с предупреждением о приходе прислуги и припиской: _«Увидимся, когда вернусь с работы, позвони, если будет что-то нужно»._

Дин, как мог, успокоил горничную и отправился забирать со стоянки Импалу. Подъездная дорожка у Сэма оказалась достаточно велика, чтобы хватило места и на его безнадежно скучную Тойоту, и на Детку. Фонари светили отлично, так что Дин смог продолжить работу и после наступления темноты. У Бобби он чинил только то, что позволяло держать машину на ходу и как можно скорее возвращаться к охоте, так что вечно оставались недоделки. Дина это не слишком волновало, зато теперь ему было чем заняться — и поскорее, пока не появилась ржавчина.

Он даже не задумывался над тем, что делает, пока не стукнуло восемь часов вечера и к дому не зарулил Сэм. Дин выскользнул из-под Импалы, чтобы поприветствовать его, и только сейчас осознал, что фактически переехал к Сэму — дорожная сумка на заднем сиденье не могла сравниться с тем, что означала машина возле Сэмова дома. Однако времени, чтобы почувствовать неловкость или даже спросить, нормально ли это, не нашлось, потому что на лице Сэма отразилось облегчение, а потом Дина стали целовать на капоте собственной машины, вжимаясь крепкими бедрами. В общем, все разрешилось совсем просто.

Чтобы понять, что именно разрешилось, Дину потребовалось несколько недель. Он спал допоздна в квартире Сэма, пил молоко из холодильника Сэма и упражнялся с гантелями Сэма, а по ночам трахал Сэма в его кровати; они оба до сих пор пытались осознать, что, дьявол побери, с ними происходит, и получали от этого массу удовольствия. Дин не имел представления, каким образом внезапно заделался геем, но жаловаться не собирался. Он больше ни перед кем в этом чертовом мире не должен был отчитываться. Он даже не думал о том, что сказал бы отец, за исключением одного случая — но и тогда он встал перед домом и громко произнес: «Хочешь, чтобы я прислушивался к твоему долбаному мнению? Тогда оставался бы рядом».

Но этот день настал; Дин покрыл машину последним слоем воска, потом дошел до киоска на углу и купил дюжину газет, просто по старой привычке. И внезапно напал на след: таинственная смерть возле Маунт-Ораб в Огайо молодой здоровой женщины, найденной в своем доме мертвой без видимых причин, с выражением ужаса на лице. Дин бросил газету на кухне, чувствуя себя так, словно под ним разверзлась земля, потому что он _не хотел_ уезжать.

И в то же время хотел: он сидел без дела несколько недель, и это напрягало. Но одна только мысль о том, чтобы попрощаться с Сэмом и уехать навсегда, вызывала тошноту, Дину хотелось свернуться клубком и уткнуться лицом во что-нибудь мягкое, сделав вид, что остального мира не существует.

Сэм вернулся домой рано — по крайней мере для него, то есть около семи. Увидел лежащую на столе статью, молча прочел, потом поднял взгляд и спросил:

— Как долго тебя не будет?

Дин пересек комнату за секунду, и они трахались на полу так, словно решили, что больше никогда в жизни не будут этим заниматься: ожог от ковра оказался очень болезненным, только в этот раз Дин и хотел, чтобы ему было больно, он хотел запомнить.

— Займет неделю, может, две, — сказал он наконец, когда лежал и пытался отдышаться.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Сэм, потянулся за одеждой, пошарил в кармане и выудил бумажник. Написал пин-код на клочке бумаги и сунул Дину свою пластиковую карточку.

Дин уставился на нее.

— Чувак, я не могу взять…

— Заткнись, — отрезал Сэм. — Мне почти удалось исключить данные о подделке кредиток из твоего дела, ты не посмеешь теперь портить всю мою работу. И чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию, ты будешь звонить мне два раза в день, или я напущу на тебя копов.

— Да, хорошо, — Дин тяжело сглотнул. — Сэм. Сэм, я…

Сэм сел и, взяв его лицо обеими руками, поцеловал сладко и глубоко, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы. Дин вздрогнул. Он так и не смог научиться принимать все, что Сэм давал ему; он чувствовал себя в такие моменты словно с содранной кожей, словно Сэм мог видеть его насквозь, и, что самое страшное, — Дин начинал привыкать.

Он втопил педаль газа в пол и работал над делом так быстро, как никогда раньше в своей жизни, заполучив всего несколько синяков, ничего серьезного, и через неделю и один день ранним утром припарковался на подъездной дорожке. Открыл входную дверь ключами, которые Сэм дал ему, и, бросив на пол одежду, пропахшую порохом и кладбищем, залез в кровать.

— Ты в порядке? — сонно спросил Сэм, обнимая Дина своими большими теплыми руками, поглаживая по спине и плечам, притягивая к себе, явно соскучившись. Дин крепко прижался неожиданно мокрым лицом к груди Сэма, и тот быстро заговорил: 

— Дин, я держу тебя, держу…

Это было так… отец умер, и ничто не могло исправить это, но когда Дин с трудом выровнял дыхание, выжатый как лимон, руки Сэма, такие прохладные, и губы, такие нежные, и то, как он укладывал его на подушки, закутывал в сон, вернули давно забытое ощущение. Слишком давно забытое чувство, что Дин дома.

#

Во вторую неделю июня Дин услышал, как поворачивается ключ в двери, и вышел из спальни, удивляясь, какого черта Сэм пришел с работы раньше двух пополудни. Вместо Сэма на пороге гостиной стояла привлекательная молодая блондинка, с недоумением разглядывающая гору их почтовой корреспонденции, теперь включающей все Диновы каталоги оружия и «Уикли Уорлд Ньюс», и Дин чуть не споткнулся, резко затормозив.

— Э, привет? — она перевела взгляд на него и попятилась к двери.

— Привет, я Дин, — сказал он, радуясь, что хотя бы трусы на месте. — Наверное, ты Джесс. — У нее стал даже более смущенный вид, а глаза еще больше распахнулись. Дин выдавил улыбку. — О, знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду надену штаны.

Джесс оказалась правильно воспитана, судя по тому, что даже не задала ни единого вопроса, хотя догадаться о том, что Дин забыл в квартире ее брата, труда не составляло. Он сделал ей кофе, и потом они сидели, пытаясь непринужденно беседовать — сущий ад для Дина, а в довершение всего Сэм так много про нее рассказывал, что Дин уже был в курсе той скучной ерунды, о которой обычно разговаривают нормальные люди. Джесс училась на втором курсе факультета права в Йеле, и если Сэма не бесило, что на это нашлись деньги, когда ему самому пришлось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы получить полную стипендию в Стэнфорде и сохранить ее во время учебы, то это бесило Дина. Сэм был искренне убежден, что Джесс просто звезда, но Дин предполагал, что ему промыли мозги, чтобы он так думал, потому что она была чудесным ангелом мамочки и папочки, и он уже почти ненавидел ее только за это.

Однако она оказалась не совсем такой, как Дин ожидал, и после пятнадцати минут общения стало очевидно, что это она считает Сэма звездой. И сердце Дина немного оттаяло. Джесс еще и выглядела чертовски сексуально, но об этом Дину точно не стоило думать, если он не хотел, чтобы Сэм надрал ему задницу.

— А ты… ты уже встречался с моими родителями? — наконец спросила она, явно нервничая.

— Э, нет, — ответил Дин. Он никуда не торопился. Сэм сделал пару слабых намеков на то, чтобы съездить домой в Небраску на уикенд, но Дин от них отмахнулся. Решил, что в лучшем случае это будет неловко — знакомство с посещающими церковь добропорядочными гражданами, родителями парня, с которым ты регулярно спишь, а в худшем случае — они что-нибудь скажут, ему придется заступиться за Сэма и двинуть папаше в нос или еще что-нибудь, и Сэм расстроится — чего Дин старался избегать всеми возможными способами, поскольку это означало, что секса не будет.

— О, — сказала Джесс и замолчала, беспомощно уставившись на него.

Наконец Сэм добрался до дома и замер в двух шагах от двери. Джесс подпрыгнула и обняла его, и тут Сэм сказал:

— Ты… ты познакомилась с Дином?

— Да, с твоим другом Дином, — с нажимом ответила Джесс. — Это знакомство оказалось сюрпризом. Прямо в твоей квартире.

— Ах, да, — Сэм посмотрел на Дина, который только поднял руки: он не собирался брать огонь на себя.

— Так ты и Дин… — начала Джесс, напирая на паузу и поигрывая бровями.

— Ладно, заткнись, — Сэм внезапно ей улыбнулся. — Я все еще могу сделать тебя одной левой, если потребуется. Джесс, это мой бойфренд Дин.

Дин поморщился:

— Чувак, кто, я — бойфренд?

— Заткнись и ты, — Сэм хлопнул его по плечу, а потом они отправились ужинать в ресторан, и оказалось, что Джесс специализируется на медиа-исследованиях, и она помогла Дину дразнить Сэма всеми фильмами и сериалами, которые тот не видел, поскольку всю жизнь был слишком занят учебой и работой.

На следующее утро Сэм крайне неохотно отправился в офис, нервно оглядываясь на них обоих, и через секунду после того, как Дин закрыл за ним дверь, они с Джесс уселись за кухонный стол и начали закидывать друг друга вопросами. Только у Джесс не было и малой части того богатого опыта выведывать у людей информацию, который имелся у Дина, так что разговор быстро перетек в настоящий допрос.

— Не стану врать тебе, наши родители будут в шоке, если узнают, — призналась Джесс. — Мама уже выжидает в засаде, когда Сэм начнет одаривать ее внуками. — Тут она закатила глаза. — Высокими, красивыми, гениальными внуками. Ты бы видел девиц, которых она пыталась ему подсунуть. — Она помедлила. — Э, ну в общем вот.

Дин вполне мог бы смириться с мыслью о Сэме в обществе высокой классной девицы, если ему дадут возможность подглядывать или даже поучаствовать. Но тройничок Дин уже однажды предлагал: Сэм тогда сощурил глаза и сразу оттащил его домой, где втрахал в матрас — раз, а потом еще раз, на случай, если Дин не сразу понял послание. Дин кашлянул; это было хорошее воспоминание.

— Ну, ладно.

Джесс покраснела и опустила взгляд.

— Извини, я знаю, что нельзя так пялиться, я просто… — она остановилась и внезапно рассмеялась. — Хорошо, знаешь, я буду держать рот на замке, пока мои батарейки вежливости перезаряжаются.

— Сэм тоже не мой обычный тип, — ухмыльнулся Дин, и, вот же черт, она ему нравилась.

Благодаря Джесс он пересмотрел свое отношение к семье Сэма; Джесс определенно была клевая, и на следующий день после того, как она уехала домой на остаток лета, Сэм стоял перед телефоном и, держась за стол, звонил родителям. У него немного дрожал голос, когда он сказал, что хочет привезти своего бойфренда познакомиться, и он низко опустил голову, но спустя минуту его губы изогнулись и он сглотнул. У Сэма блестели в глазах слезы, когда он клал трубку, но все-таки он улыбался.

От _«бойфренда»_ Дин все еще закатывал глаза: это было слово из жизни горячей цыпочки-чирлидерши, не имевшее никакого отношения к тому чувству, что существовало между ним и Сэмом, чувству, которое растягивалось на тысячи миль и вело Дина обратно с охот в Джорджии, Калифорнии или Мэне. К чувству, которое заставляло его мышцы таять от прикосновений Сэма, а сердце — рваться из горла. И именно это чувство вынудило Дина усадить Сэма на пассажирское сиденье, бросить сумку на заднее и рулить два дня до дома в Небраске — веселого, маленького, словно пряничного, двухэтажного домика в пригороде, покрашенного в белый и желтый цвета, с кружевными занавесками на окнах, с двумя седанами на подъездной дорожке — ничем не отличавшегося от соседних домов, кроме номера.  
Дин свернул к обочине и припарковался, глядя на дом.

— Мы должны туда идти? — пробормотал он. Сэм толкнул его плечом и вышел. Дин повесил сумку на плечо и двинул следом по дорожке к дому. Улыбающаяся Джесс открыла дверь, что немного облегчило ситуацию. Мать Сэма Элисон выглядела, как мини-версия своей дочери — светловолосая, маленькая и симпатичная, немного в стиле «Степфордских жен»: в костюме и с макияжем. Отец — Питер — оказался невысоким, с глубокой залысиной на лбу. Обычные учительница и страховой агент, делающие все возможное, чтобы не отставать от других — и Сэм, стоя рядом со своей семьей, воплощал собой идеальную иллюстрацию к игре «выбери, что здесь лишнее».

Элисон улыбалась немного натянуто, но Дин оценил ее старания и дал ей поблажку. Питер пожал Дину руку и предложил кофе. Дин приказал себе расслабиться, как будто он просто пришел к кому-то в дом провести рекогносцировку в рамках расследования дела, поэтому нацепил свою самую лучшую улыбку, сел и напомнил себе не лгать, когда ему будут задавать личные вопросы — кроме тех, по которым они с Сэмом договорились лгать, лгать и еще раз лгать вместе.

Дин думал, что все идет нормально.

— Лоуренс, в Канзасе, — отвечал он, — но мы много переезжали, я и отец, после того как мама умерла. — Он старался, чтобы его лицо не выдавало все, что он чувствовал, рассказывая это, словно какие-то банальные пустяки, и Сэм чуть сместил ногу вдоль дивана, прижимаясь к бедру Дина.

— О, мне жаль это слышать, — дежурно отозвалась Элисон.

И Дин вынужден был отреагировать:

— Нет, все в порядке, это случилось так давно. Двадцать три года назад.

Внезапно все замерли, и Питер медленно произнес:

— Как твоя фамилия? Винчестер?

Тонкая ручка чашки Элисон треснула в ее пальцах, ломаясь, и кофе полился рекой на бежево-розовый ковер и диван. Питер встал и вышел из комнаты без единого слова. Сэм озадаченно выпрямился, Джесс недоуменно уставилась на мать. Дин чувствовал, как начинает скручивать внутренности; в нем рос позыв схватить Сэма и бежать без оглядки, прочь отсюда, сейчас же. Элисон закрыла лицо руками.

— Мама, — сказал Сэм, — мама, что… что…

Она вскинула голову и посмотрела на Дина: много тварей смотрели на него именно таким, полным ненависти, ярости и отчаяния взглядом — но люди никогда.

— Что за… что за монстр ты такой… ты сделал это специально…

— Мама! — Сэм поднялся на ноги, его голос звучал низко и сердито, как раскаты далекого грома. 

Но Дин смотрел на Элисон и уже знал ответ — раньше, чем она сказала:

— Он твой брат.

#

Сэм не мог унять дрожь в руках, доставая из бумажника обгоревшую фотографию Робинсонов, которую носил с собой с тех пор, как достаточно подрос, чтобы не бояться ее потерять. Бросил на стол перед матерью, не обращая внимания, что рядом разлилась лужа кофе.

— Кто эти люди? Это я на фото?

— Нет, — сказал Дин едва слышно. Он вытащил из кармана дневник, кажется, впервые на памяти Сэма — толстый, переполненный вырезками дневник в кожаной обложке — и отыскал среди страниц фотографию. На ней было четыре человека: большой темноволосый мужчина с такой же большой, как он сам, улыбкой, держащий на руках маленького мальчика, и рядом с ними — хрупкая светловолосая женщина с младенцем. У Сэма защипало в глазах, изображение на фотографии стало расплываться.

— Прости меня, — говорила мать, плача и вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Сэм, прости меня, я никогда не думала… мы лишь хотели защитить тебя…  
Дин поднялся. Сэм чувствовал его, даже ослепленный слезами, его твердую силу рядом со своим плечом. 

— Защитить его? Вы украли его, вы лгали ему, вы говорили ему, что он сошел с ума, — начал Дин резко, и Сэм схватил его за руку, но Дин отдернул ее и посмотрел на него диким и отчаянным взглядом.

— Дин, — сказал Сэм. — Дин…

— Сэм. Сэмми, — Дин махнул рукой и вышел.

Мать позвала его по имени, осторожно дотрагиваясь, но Сэм отшатнулся от нее, потом сделал шаг, другой и вышел вслед за Дином за дверь.  
Дин нашелся на переднем сиденье Импалы: сидел с открытым ртом, схватившись за руль, слепо уставившись в приборную панель, и мелко дрожал. Сэм сел рядом.

— Я должен был… — сказал Дин. — Сэм, я должен был догадаться… я…

— Заткнись. Дин, заткнись, или, я клянусь богом… — Сэм остановился и спрятал лицо в ладонях, склонившись к коленям. — Поехали, — попросил он сдавленным голосом. — Просто… просто давай уберемся отсюда. Пожалуйста.

Дин как-то нашел мотель в пятнадцати минутах езды. Сэм прожил здесь всю свою жизнь, но даже не представлял, где поблизости можно остановиться. Дин оплатил номер, Сэм запер дверь, отгородившись от всего мира, и они уселись на разные кровати, лицом друг к другу, не произнеся ни слова.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — наконец прошептал Сэм. — Дин, скажи что-нибудь, мне нужно…

— Прости, — Дин закрыл лицо руками. — Господи, Сэм, мне так чертовски жаль…

И это оказалось именно то, что необходимо — потому что было так неправильно — но произнесенные Дином слова будто разорвали ремни, стягивающие грудь, и Сэм наконец смог нормально дышать снова.

— А мне нет, — сказал он, жадно вдыхая. — Мне не жаль, и тебе тоже. — Он отвел руки от лица Дина и скользнул перед ним на колени, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Дин открыл мокрые ошарашенные глаза, и Сэм взял его лицо в ладони. — Ты нашел меня. Ты меня нашел. Мне не жаль.

И Дин медленно поднял руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Сэма в ответ.

#

Они вернулись в Балтимор и не занимались больше сексом. Дин провел три ночи без сна на диване, а Сэм провел три ночи без сна в спальне, пока наконец не вышел, шатаясь, и не оттащил Дина на кровать. Спина к спине, в шортах и футболках, они наконец-то заснули. Даже не слушая, Сэм удалил целую кучу сообщений на автоответчике и отправил в корзину всю личную электронную переписку.

Сэм начал бегать по утрам вместе с Дином, а по вечерам ходить в дешевую грязную качалку, которую Дин нашел на окраине. Сэм быстро набирал мышцы, тягая железо, и Дин стал заниматься с ним кикбоксингом, обучая пользоваться преимуществом длинных ног. Оба яростно обменивались ударами, пока не начинали задыхаться, истекая потом, почти падая от усталости и боли, а потом мылись в противоположных концах душевой. Ели в местных забегаловках со шведским столом, набирая полные тарелки дешевых белков и углеводов, без десертов, и возвращались домой, чтобы рухнуть в кровать без задних ног.

Сэм сошел с дистанции, которая вела его к статусу партнера адвокатской фирмы, и знал это, но ни в малейшей степени не жалел. Он не собирался оставаться здесь надолго. Он сделал достаточно, чтобы не усложнять жизнь окружающим, и рассылал резюме по всей стране, откликаясь на вакансии с удаленной работой, не требовавшей присутствия в офисе, а еще раздобыл две лицензии частных сыщиков.

Дин посмотрел на лицензию со странным выражением.

— Это не просто прикрытие, — объяснил Сэм. — Есть же и настоящие преступления. Ты просто не обязан говорить полиции, что раскрываешь их, упокаивая духов.

— Ага. Понял, — кивнул Дин. — Мне только нужно запомнить, что я использую настоящее имя.

Сэм улыбнулся ему и тут же скорчил рожу над белковым коктейлем.

Сэм также разработал бюджет. Все, что знал о бюджетах Дин, — это сколько раз он сможет использовать кредитную карточку, прежде чем ее заблокируют. Зарплата Сэма должна была сильно сократиться, а затраты на машину и медстраховку — значительно возрасти, но он считал, что они с Дином способны остаться на плаву, особенно если со временем удастся найти настоящую работу частных сыщиков. В первую неделю сентября Сэм позвонил брокеру и выставил свой дом на продажу.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — в ту ночь тихо сказал Дин в спину Сэму. — Мы можем возвращаться сюда между…

— В этом нет смысла, — ответил Сэм через плечо. — Дом неудачно расположен, и тут высокие налоги на недвижимость.

Дин ничего не сказал.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверил его Сэм. — Я могу это сделать. У нас все будет хорошо.

— Знаю.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

Дин долго не отвечал — Сэму даже показалось, что тот заснул — но затем тихо, очень тихо произнес:

— Я разрушаю твою жизнь.

— Вся моя жизнь была цепочкой лжи, — ответил Сэм. — Моя жизнь — нагромождение лжи, и тот демон, который убил наших родителей…

— Это не твоя борьба. Я втянул тебя в эту борьбу. Я объявился и…

Они лежали спина к спине. Они всегда теперь так спали — спина к спине; ложились на противоположные концы кровати и не смотрели друг на друга, когда гас свет. Сэм повернулся и положил ладонь Дину на спину, между сведенных от напряжения лопаток. Дин поежился.

— Я хочу этой борьбы, — сказал Сэм. — Хочу тебя. Я не дам тебе снова потерять меня.

Дин обернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Розовый отблеск далеких огней и желтый свет фонаря лились сквозь окна, разбавляя темноту в комнате, и Сэм ясно видел Дина, его сжатые губы и складку у рта.

— Сэмми… — низко и хрипло выдохнул Дин.

Сэм положил ладонь Дину на щеку: теплая кожа, колкая щетина под пальцами. Прижал большой палец к уголку рта Дина, останавливая непроизнесенные слова.

— Меня зовут Сэм, — сказал он, потом наклонился, чувствуя, как смешивается их дыхание, и поцеловал Дина, опять, снова, как в первый раз.


End file.
